


Festival of Colors

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Colors, Drabble, Festivals, Gen, Holi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #12 FestivalAll fun and games until someone gets hit in the eye~
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Festival of Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiSkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/gifts).



> I based this on the Hindu festival Holi. “It signifies the arrival of spring, the end of winter, the blossoming of love, and for many a festive day to meet others, play and laugh, forget and forgive, and repair broken relationships.”  
> [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holi ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holi)
> 
> I couldn’t figure out who to have in it, but based on the part about repairing broken relationships, I got this~

A burst of orange shot through the air. The smell of turmeric was strong as powder wafted down. Another blast of blue this time gave off a more fruity scent. The crowd scampered about throwing little bombs of colors at each other in a rainbow filled frenzy.

Red from pomegranate hit Sinbad on his cheek. He turned to see the source as that blow felt intentional.

“Nice party you got here, Lord Moron!” Judar quipped.

“How did you get past the barrier?” Sinbad growled, throwing purple powder at him.

“I have my ways, but for now, lets have some fun!”


End file.
